The Game of Life
by ChidoriQueen
Summary: Humans, humans, humans. How he loved to laugh at their arrogance and stupidity. How easily they corrupted by the lust of money, power, and love. How gullible they were. How they believed that they were the rulers of the universe, the puppeteers that pulled the strings of destiny. How they simply turned on each other, became enemies, shed blood. A short story in Ryuk's perspective.


The Shinigami Realm indeed was a dull place, devoid of any amusement and genuine pleasure.

Or at least that was what Ryuk thought.

It was an unbound-less sea of ash, stone, bone, and cloudy gray sky that was all visible from the jagged rock he liked to sit on. His kin had grown lazy over time, resigning to whiling away all of their hours and days and weeks and eternities on gambling. Ryuk had always found himself disgusted of their games, nothing but petty and stupid; a waste of time.

So his precious source of entertainment was watching humans in the other world.

Humans, humans, humans. How he loved to laugh at their arrogance and stupidity. How easily they corrupted by the lust of money, power, and love. How gullible they were. How they believed that they were the rulers of the universe, the puppeteers that pulled the strings of destiny. How they simply turned on each other, became enemies, shed blood.

Murder, arson, kidnappings, rapings, maiming, torturing...he could see it all.

But the beautiful thing was...there was a pure side to humans, too. Laughter, smiles, friends, family, lovers, children, pleasure. Light and dark- two sides of the same coin. But the dark overshadowed the light too easily. Innocence was tainted, purity was lost, and the transformation of a human being began.

Humans _truly_ were complex creatures that he loved to observe, day and night.

One day, he suddenly had an idea- wouldn't adding an unstoppable weapon of death to the realm of humans be even _more_ amusing? Wouldn't it be simply_ fantastic_ if he had the opportunity to see how one lucky human would use such destructive power? Would he or she use it to benefit the world, or merely use it for selfish ambitions? The thought of such an experiment sent shivers up and down his spine.

But in order to do this, he had to somehow acquire an additional Death Note. He would never give away his own merely for entertainment. So there were two options: asking the Shinigami King for a second Note, or to steal one from someone who was stupid enough to let him.

Of course, the Realm was abundant with dimwitted Shinigami, as the product of centuries of lazing around was usually slow wit and terrible reflexes. So all Ryuk would have to do would be to find the closest one and snag himself another Note. And then, he would drop it into the void that led to the human realm and the fun would begin.

Sidoh, a Shinigami that had quite a reputation for being indolent and rather whiny, suddenly lumbered into view, Death Note hanging from his belt. Ryuk sat up straighter; perhaps this was his chance.

As if on cue, the Death Note slipped from the belt and flopped into the ash without Sidoh noticing, causing the other Shinigami to smile, the sinister smirk spreading across his wide face. He waited for Sidoh to continue trekking through the realm without any visible destination until he was no longer visible, before flapping his feathered wings and landing on the ground where the second Death Note was. Ryuk snatched it up hungrily, yellow eyes bulging with delight.

He grabbed a pencil that he had stolen from the human realm approximately a decade ago from his pocket, thinking for a moment before writing "Death Note" on the cover in his spidery handwriting. Ryuk continued to open the front flap, inscribing the fundamental rules of the Note that would spike any human's curiosity.

After finishing, he flew to the void, almost trembling with excitement. This was almost too good to be true: another Death Note had merely appeared in front of his eyes. And now, he would be entertained for what he hoped to be a very long time before that lucky human finally died. The prospect of being able to have so much fun was almost as tantalizing as the sweet crunchiness of apples. But not quite.

He hovered above the void for a bit, peering inside, before he dropped the Death Note inside, watching in glee as it fell down and down and down... it was gone. Ryuk hoped that it would fall in the hands of someone promising, someone who would show him a good time.

He watched as it fell onto a grassy lawn of what appeared to be a school of some sort, and as a boy with caramel-colored hair glanced out the window, eyes locked on the Note.

Ryuk let out a maniac cackle at the sight, "Your life is just a game, little one. A game_ I_ intend to win."

After all, how could a human possibly rise victorious against someone like him? It was always the God that was playing the humans, twisting fate, moving pawns.

It could _never_ be the other way around.


End file.
